Nothing Goes As Planned
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: What happens when on the day of your wedding you're left at the altar by the one person you love who you consider your best friend? You learn to move on...Jacob/OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Goes As Planned**

**Pia Ashton "Ash" Swan****: Portrayed by Sherlyn Gonzalez**

**Jacob Black****: Portrayed by Taylor Lautner**

**Derek Hale****: Portrayed by Tyler Hoechlin**

**Isabella "Bella" Swan****: Portrayed by Kristen Stewart**

**Scott McCall****: Portrayed by Tyler Posley**

**(ETC…) **


	2. Saying Godbye

**Nothing Goes As Planned**

Derek/OC/Jacob

**Ch.1: Saying Goodbye**

**Ash POV**

"Today's the big day! Up! Up!" I rolled over and sighed as a smile split my face. I looked up to see an excited Bella looking down at me. Today was the day, I looked over at my calendar as the date August 2nd was circled and highlighted. I smiled as I jumped out of my covers, today was the day. Today is my wedding. Bella pushed me as she said "Come on Ash, go take a shower. Alice is on her way." A light melodic chiming voice chirped, "Actually, I'm here now." I looked over and Alice smiled at me. I grinned at her and she smiled as she said "Now, go shower, big day is here, Pia." I rolled my eyes and said "It's Ash, Alice." She giggled as she walked towards me and pushed me lightly to the bathroom handing me a robe and two towels and replied "I know...Pia." I rolled my eyes as she shut my door and I locked it as I started undressing.

I sighed as I slipped under the water. I was getting married today…who would've thought? I was marrying him. After everything, I was gonna marry him, the man I loved. A smile lit up my face at the thought. After everything with Bella, he was choosing to marry me. Jake and I were getting married, and we were getting married before Bella and Eddie. They were gonna get married next August. I sighed and stepped out of the shower and dried off as I put on my robe. I walked out of the bathroom and went towards my room. Alice and Bella were now joined by Rosalie. I smiled at Rose who rolled her eyes and said "I couldn't miss your wedding, even if it is to a dog." Alice immediately jumped on me as she started fussing over me. I sighed and said "Can you try to get along with them for me Rose?" She answered, "Once he learns to treat you right, I will." I sighed at this. She was always telling me how I was the rebound, how I was replacing Bella.

Bella shuffled awkwardly as she stood beside me as Alice began applying light makeup. I looked at Rosalie and answered "He does treat me right, I mean we're getting married Rose." Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she replied, "Exactly. He asked you a week ago and now you're getting married. I'm just saying maybe you're jumping the gun on this, Ash." I shook my head as I answered, "No, I know what I want, I want Jake, and I want him…forever. I've never been so sure of anything like I am of this. Besides it was two weeks." Alice chimed in, "Yeah, well I'm still upset you didn't let me plan your honeymoon." I rolled my eyes and replied "Alice, I'm not having a honeymoon." Rose interrupted "My point exactly." I rolled my eyes. Bella interjected "I think this wedding is going to be great, Ash." I smiled at her as I replied "Thanks, Bells." Rose rolled her eyes as she asked "What's so great about him, Ash?" I smiled as I answered "I don't know…it's not that he's special its how he is. I mean it's the way he makes me feel, how he gets into my mind and he just consumes me, the thought of him…he's like-like"-Bella put in "Your own personal sun?" I smiled as I nodded and grinned as I said "Yeah…my own personal sun…"

**### &&&***###**

I gulped as I stood in front of the mirror. Alice said "Ta da!" Rosalie smiled and said "You're beautiful, Ash." I smiled at my reflection. Everything was natural except my normally pin straight hair was done in tight spirals down my back, and my eyelashes were so dark it stood out against Bella's and my ivory skin. Bella looked at me and gave me a grin as she said "You're definitely the prettier twin today." I didn't believe her since Alice had also dolled her up and she looked beautiful, she could pull off being a Cullen. "Ash!" I turned around as Charlie, my dad, stepped into the room in a black suit. His eyes widened comically as he said "Ash…you-you look….different." I asked "Good different?" He nodded with a smile. I replied "In that case…you look smashing in your adorable monkey suit."

**### &&&***###**

I frowned at Charlie as we drove in the 1970 Challenger Jake and I had rebuilt, we were an hour late! "Nervous?" Dad asked from the driver's seat. I trembled slightly as I nodded. He smiled as he put a hand on top of mine and said "Just breathe Ash. Jake's a good kid, he wouldn't want you to worry." I nodded and gave him a fake smile as I felt more like birds were in my stomach than butterflies. Bella was riding with Edward, Alice, and Rose. I felt so nervous I almost started biting my nails, millions of worries spinning in my head. What if no one was there? What if I was early? What if I fell? What if I passed out?

Charlie suddenly said "I still say you should've waited a few months…a few years actually. And you should've gotten married on paper first." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Dad…Jake wanted this." Dad cleared his throat and replied "Yeah…that's all I've hearing 'Jake wants' or 'Jake thinks' or 'Jake suggested', what about what you want Ash? Don't get me wrong I respect Jacob, I do. But I mean…you only get this once; shouldn't you both be on this? I mean, Ash you haven't even seen him in…almost a year. Bella's seen him more than you have and she's his best friend but you're his girlfriend…his fiancée." I replied "He doesn't have the time, dad." Dad said "But he has time to see Bella, and all you get is a call every week." I sighed as I put my head down on the window. He didn't understand, Jake went through a lot for Bella. But he was getting over it slightly. I mean we'd been best friends since we were little, then Embry and Quil joined us. I found out about them when Quil almost ripped my head off as he phased. We all were best friends, especially Jake and I.

I was helping him get over Bella like the best friend I am, but I was in love with him, and he knew that. He was over Bella he assured me just last week. I mean Jake was gone all those months because of Bella. He hadn't come back because he didn't want the pack in his mind. He was on his way he told me a week ago. I sighed as I said "Dad…I don't want to fight with you. I had enough with René." René or mother had given me an ear full, and had said she wasn't attending. Not like it bothered me because Bella and I had to basically grow up depending on each other, rather than our mom.

Dad sighed as he said, "It's not too late to back out, Ash." He said as we pulled to the Cullen's home. I checked my phone and saw that I was an hour late. I cursed as I jumped out of the car in my heels. The wedding was here since our house was too small and Jake's was on the reservation. I looked around as everyone was already here. Emmett came over with a neutral face Rose was on his arm, her face twisted. "What's wrong?" I asked. No one answered. I looked at them both as Charlie came to my side as he grabbed my arm. Edward and Bella came over, Bella's face covered in tears as Edwards face had guilt. I asked "What's wrong?" No one answered. My heart was pounding away in my chest as I thought the worst. I suddenly yelled "Will someone tell me what's going on?!" No one answered. Bella said "Ash…you've got to be strong."

I looked at her and asked "What's wrong?" Dead silence greeted my ears so I hiked up my dress as I tore my arm out of Charlie's grip. I started running inside the house in order to get the back. I heard someone yell, "It's the bride!" Suddenly the piano player started playing 'Here comes the bride.' I heard someone scream my name as I looked up into the backyard to find everyone seated with the preacher at the made up altar, everyone was here. Everyone was here except him…the groom.

A lot of people were looking around. Suddenly Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Bella came rushing up to me. Bella gripped my arm as I stared blankly at the altar. "You've got to be strong Ash." I quietly asked "Where is he?" Edward said "Ash…" I yelled "Where is he?!" I looked around wildly; my veil had fallen off somewhere, my curls spiraling out of control. I looked over at Bella and asked "Where is he Bells? Please…where is he?" She gulped as she answered "I don't know, Ash." I looked at her defiantly as I replied "He's coming. He's just late…he'll come." My eyes were filling with tears as I stared at the Cullen's who all looked somberly back at me. Suddenly I turned to the crowd, the front row. I searched as I yelled "Billy! Billy!" I ran in my heels stumbling to the chairs, but there was no sign of Billy, only Sue Clearwater and her kids.

I looked at her and said "Sue! Where's Billy? Where is he?" She looked at me sadly as most of the people invited did and said "He's gone with the council to see where he is, Ash." I looked over at Seth who gave me puppy dog eyes and Leah who was eyeing me with sympathy. I looked back over at the altar as I said "He's coming, he's just late. He's only late." Then I saw people had begun to leave. I looked over at them and said "Where are you going? It's not over! He's just late!" More people began leaving as I yelled "He's late! Don't go! He's late!" I tried to walk over but tripped and fell right by the altar. I didn't get up; I just laid there as I started to cry my eyes out. I felt warmth surround me and looked up to see my twin's eyes boring into mine as she held me as I wept.

**### &&&***###**

I looked up at the sound of footsteps and noticed it was pitch black out. I was still at the altar with dad sitting beside me; Bella had left a few minutes ago to change at the house with Edward while the rest of the Cullens had left to hunt. I leapt up when I saw it was Sam, Embry, and Quil pulling Billy in his wheelchair. I stumbled my way over to him as I looked behind them trying to find him. But there was no one. Confused I looked down at Billy. "Jake…?" I asked my voice raw from screaming.

Billy looked up at me his eyes filled with sadness. Billy answered "Jake's not coming, Ash." I couldn't feel anything as my knees gave out and I fell to the ground in front of Billy as dad, Quil, Embry, and Sam ran over as they tried to help me up but I shook their arms away as I grabbed Billy's hands with my own. I said "Billy…tell me the truth. Where is he?" Billy closed his eyes and said "Ash…I-I went home and there was this"- Sam pulled out a letter as I grabbed it. Billy then said "This was down on the ground at the mailbox." Quil pulled out a mud covered envelope. I slowly stood up with dad's help and opened up the letter from Sam first.

_**Ash,**_

_** I know I should be there with you, but I can't and I won't. Because I lied, I'm not over Bella yet and I don't think I ever will be. By the time this reaches you I should be a long way from Forks. I wrote this today, August 1**__**st**__**. I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me. I should've never asked you to marry me, I should've never met you, and I should've never carried this out so long. I'm sorry. I love Bella, and that's never gonna change. I saw the invitation just now to Bella's wedding with that-bloodsucker, and I realized I couldn't marry you. You're-you're just not Bella, Ash. I'm sorry.**_

_**Jake**_

I sucked in a breath as I dropped the letter shaking. I tore open the mud covered one much to the protests of everyone and that it was Bell's wedding invitation. I shut my eyes as I shook my head. "Ash? Ash what is it?" I looked over at my dad as I whispered "Jake…he's-he's not coming." My eyes watered as I looked back at Billy. I didn't cry because I didn't have any tears left in me, I had cried them all out. He looked so sad. I looked at Quil and Embry who were looking at me the same as my dad opened the letter. I couldn't-I couldn't do this. I looked at them and without warning I started running. I heard them all shouting my name but I didn't care about them at the moment.

Jake didn't love me, he didn't want me. I shook my head as my heels snapped. I fell to the ground but I didn't care. I needed to leave, I couldn't be here. I swiftly stood and just kept running. I didn't care what happened, I just didn't want to think, I didn't want to breathe. I kept running, I must've looked like a right mess, but I didn't care then. I must've ran for hours but I didn't seem to be tired. I ran across streets, grass, trees.

I saw a pair of headlights coming towards me but I couldn't move. _**Screech!**_ I looked up to see a black Camaro 2012 stop 2 inches in front of me. My feet stood frozen. My breathing was rapid. The door opened then I saw a shadow come out. I put my hands up to my eyes so they blocked the blaring headlights. "What are you, insane?" I looked up again this time and saw the shadow move in so I could see it. It was right beside me so I turned to face it. It was a man, in his early twenties.

I looked at him and he seemed taken aback by me when my eyes met his. I suddenly couldn't control my mouth as I replied "What's wrong with you? You almost ran me over!" He glared at me like ice as he said "How the hell was I supposed to know some lady was gonna come running across the road!" I felt a rush of anger as I yelled "You were fudging speeding, asshat! You aren't supposed to drive that fast anyway!" I huffed as I glared more at him. It seemed like I couldn't handle my emotions. Deep down I knew I wasn't really angry at him but at myself, at Jake. He looked at me and replied "You…were running…at midnight…across the road…in a storm." I glared at him as he belittled me. I said "I can run whenever the hell I want!" Suddenly it hit me he said there was a storm/ I said "Besides, what the hell do you mean storm? There's no"- I cut myself off as I looked at him. His hair was wet and getting wetter as were his clothes. I looked down at myself to see I was soaked.

I looked back at him as he raised his eyebrows at me. I glared at him. He looked at me for a moment then walked away as he opened his door without looking back he said "Get in." I looked at him weirdly as I sniffled and he got in his car. I stayed on the road for another minute until the door opened again and he said "What don't you understand? Get in the car." I shook my head. He sighed and walked over and looked me in the eyes and said "Get in the car…before I toss you over my shoulder and do it myself." I shook my head and looked down. His eyes were a colorful green, not the soft warm brown eyes I wanted. I muttered "I'll get your car wet…your car's too good for that." I looked up at the sound of him walking away.

I sighed and moved down the road, he was leaving. Stupid I muttered to myself as the rain started pelting down and thunder boomed and I flinched at the lightning. A familiar black Camaro pulled up beside me. I looked over as the same dark haired man looked at me and said "Come on, get in." He had on black shades. He pointed to the passenger seat which now had a blanket on it. He then held something out to me and I saw it was another blanket. I bit my lip as I looked back at him. He held it out calmly as he stared back at me. He could've killed me at any time, yet he didn't. Besides, I was already dead inside, what could be worse? I looked at him and then decided what the hell? I grabbed the blanket and ran over to the passenger seat. I opened the door and closed it as I buckled myself in.

**### &&&***###**

"Where am I taking you to?" I blinked and looked over at the man. I took a few seconds and replied, "I'm not going back." Then I looked back out the window as I watched the woods in the dark. He responded, "Do you have somewhere else in town I can take you." I stopped as I closed my eyes and said, "I meant I'm not going back to town."

There was a short pause on his part. Then he said, "Well where are you gonna go?" I opened up my eyes and breathed out a sigh. I looked over at him, he had taken off the glasses finally, as I replied, "I don't know." He shot me a glance and said, "Well, that's just terrific isn't it? You're running in the middle of nowhere, out at night with no plan on where to stay." I sighed and replied, "Look, I didn't ask for a ride, okay? I would've been fine with walking." He looked over at me and replied, "Yeah, I was just gonna let some teenage girl, walk alone, at night, in a dress, not likely." I looked down as I viewed my messed up dress. There was a tear in the side, and it was caked with soil and grass and mud.

There was another pause and he asked, "Can I ask what happened? Or is it too soon?" I looked over at him. He didn't seem like the sharing and caring type. He looked back at me and I simply answered, "Too soon."

There was another pause and then he said, "I'm getting out of this town tonight. Heading to Beacon Hills, California, that's a few hours away." I looked over at him. I watched as he acted nonchalant and kept staring out the windshield and I said, "O…okay." He looked over at me and said, "You wanna…come?" I asked, "Where?" He replied, "Beacon Hills." I looked at him weirdly and after a minute asked, "Why?" He shrugged and then took some time as he finally answered, "I don't know." I looked up and met eyes with him as he said, "It just seems like you need it."

**### &&&***###**

"Okay…so this is it?" I nodded as I bit my lip and looked up at my house. The home I was leaving. He turned to me and said, "Just go in, get out. I don't want there to be an APB on a girl in my car two states over." I looked over at him as I replied, "My dad's the Chief." The dark haired male raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Oh great, the town's chief's daughter was gonna run away from home with me without me knowing." I shook my head as a small smile quirked my lips. I blew out a breath as I stared at the house. "You gonna go in?" He asked. I nodded as I asked, "You'll still be here right? You're not gonna take off the second I get out?" He looked at me and answered, "Anybody else and I would've…but, not with you. I'll be here. I'm a man of my word."

I nodded and silently gained the courage to open the door. He parked on the side of the house. He made me agree to leave town with him, and it wasn't much of a fight on my end because that was my intention, when I ran. And he had said we first had to alert my parents or my dad as I told him. So, here we were. And I was freaking out because dad was gonna freak, especially since Bella was here. I looked over and saw Edward's Volvo. He's here too.

Damn, now I couldn't just run back and jump in the Camaro. Edward would catch me. I looked over at the door as I turned the knob that was unlocked. I took few steps inside and I saw my dad still dressed up staring at his walkie talkie thing. "Dad?" I asked. Dad looked up as he looked at me and let out a huge sigh as he awkwardly ran towards me and pulled me into a hug as he said, "God, Ash. Where have you been? You're all wet. Are you hurt? What happened?"

I sighed as I let go and answered, "Dad, I'm fine, I'm not hurt, well, more than I already was. And there's nothing wrong. I just-I can't handle being in this town dad. I can't handle being so close to…him or to Bella." Dad was about to say something and I inserted, "I know Bella is not at fault at all here. I am." Dad shook his head and replied, "No, the only one at fault here is Jac"-I held up a hand and said, "Don't say his name dad. It'll just be worse. I need to leave. I need to get out of town, just until I'm over this."

Dad looked hurt and asked, "You wanna live with your mom?" I shook my head and replied, "No, dad. I-my friend is leaving in a few hours and…and I want to go with." Dad shook his head and said, "No, You aren't leaving Ash. You aren't going to leave just because of him; I swear he won't be allowed in this house, him or Billy." I shook my head and replied, "No, dad! Billy is your best friend. And that's his son. Look, dad, I'm eighteen. I can go if I want. I just-I just want you to know. Because you're my dad and I love you and I need you to know that I'm safe and I'll call every day, but I need to this dad, so please…"

Dad wiped away his tears and held my shoulders as he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I answered, "Dad, I'm not sure about anything anymore." He asked, "Do you want to do this?" I nodded and answered, "I know I want this, and I want it more than anything. I need this dad, please." A tear trailed down my face. He looked at me and said, "You'll call me? At least once a week?" I nodded and replied, "Yes dad." He nodded and replied, "Okay. Okay, Ash." I smiled as I hugged him again. I let go of him and said, "I just need my bag and then I'm gone." I sniffled and fixed my composure and said, "Okay,"

I ran upstairs and looked into my drawers and grabbed the first thing I saw which were boy shorts, bra, tank top, and sweats with a cardigan then I pulled on some socks and my black Converse. Then I grabbed one of the bags that were already made. I had made it because we had planned to go out to the cabin after the wedding me and…I shook my head and turned to bed and put my laptop in its case with the charger. I went over to my drawer and pulled out my Three days Grace band tank top and stuffed it in my bag. I kept all my money wrapped in the tank top, while the rest was kept in the bank. And then I swung the laptop case on my back along with my bag. I then looked around my room and stopped to look at the pictures on my dresser that I glued on to.

I bit my lip and spotted the picture I took with Quil, Embry, and him at a bonfire down at La Push. Without thinking I grabbed it and tucked it in my pocket and then my eyes fell to a picture where it was him and me when we I was fifteen and he was thirteen. I grabbed it and started ripping it. I threw it on the ground after that and I grabbed the picture of Bella, Angela, and me in my pocket. I looked at the other pictures and every single picture of him I saw I tore them down and threw them on the floor. Then I turned around and walked out of my room as I shut off the light. I lightly jogged down the stairs because I knew Edward was in Bella's room with her. I then made it downstairs and saw Edward and Bella there. I made my way to dad and hugged him as I said, "Don't worry dad. I'm gonna be okay, you don't have to worry."

"Ash?" I heard Bella ask. I ignored her as I let go of dad and said, "Remember not to put metal or plastic in the microwave. And stay away from pans, okay?" Dad rolled his eyes and said, "You be careful." Bella asked, "What is going on?!" I then smiled at dad and kissed his cheek and said, "Bye dad. I'll call you soon as I get there." Bella asked, "What? Where?" Dad nodded. Then I turned on my heel and walked to the door before I reached the knob Bella grabbed my forearm and span me around. "What are you doing?" She asked. Dad warned, "Bella." Bella didn't answer as she asked, "Where are you going?" I replied, "Somewhere." She yelled, "You can't just leave! I mean, Ash I know what happened with Ja"- I flinched and Dad interrupted, "Bella!" I shook her hand away and yelled, "You have no idea what I'm feeling, okay Bella? I was left" she cut me off, "So was I!" I yelled, "I was left at the altar, Bella! At my wedding! You can't even imagine! And I was left because of my own" I cut myself off as I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as I took a breath.

"Ash?" Dad asked. I said, "Look, I'm going, so either you got my back or you don't." Bella kept quiet and I waited for a few minutes but she stayed quiet. I nodded to myself and yanked my front door open. "Ash," I stopped on my way out the door and waited on my sister to speak. She finally continued, "You are gonna be here for my wedding aren't you?" I turned around and replied, "We're family Bells. Of course I am." Bella smiled and she ran at me as she hugged me and said, "Come back, okay? Don't stay gone too long." I didn't say anything as I just smiled at her and turned back around and shut the door as I made my way down the porch steps.

I looked up as I walked and spotted the dark haired man leaning against the passenger seat door with his shades back on as he looked at me. I smiled to myself as I walked up to…Green Eyes. I needed to find out his name. He got off the door and put his hands out so I took off my bags and handed them to him. He opened the door as he placed my bags in the back seat. Then he opened my door wider for me as smirked and motioned his hand for me to sit. I smiled and said, "Thanks." I sat down and looked back at my old house.

**### &&&***###**

**3****rd**** POV**

Derek had heard the whole scene that went on. He shut the door on Ash's side. He looked back at her old home and saw someone looking out the window.

A pale male figure was watching. Charlie and Bella had not said a word to each other as they were lost in their thoughts. Edward was curious as to who Ash was leaving with and looked out the window for a sneak peek.

Derek's senses went haywire and he knew he needed to get Ash and get away from him, because he was dangerous. Derek stared at the figure who stared back. Derek tilted his shades down as he watched the pale figure and on cue his eyes went an electrifying blue. Then Derek quickly walked over to the driver's seat and got inside. Ash looked over at him and he asked, "You ready?" She smiled sadly at him and answered, "Yeah, I am." Then she turned to look back at the house as Derek revved the engine and sped down the road.

**### &&&***###**

**Ash POV**

For about the fifth time in two minutes I looked over at the dark haired male beside me. He sighed at the last time and asked, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I shook my head and said, "No...its just…never mind." He looked back at me and asked, "What is it?" I bit my lip as I looked away. He sighed and said, "What? I've seen you run in a wedding dress across a road not looking your best; I mean I think we crossed the embarrassing line a few miles back." I looked over at him as my face flushed.

I cleared my throat and said, "It's just I'm leaving with you a few states over and I have yet to know your name." I shook my head at the bizarreness of the sentence and reality. He chuckled and I looked over expecting a smile but all I got was a smirk.

In the time I've known him I haven't seen him smile once! I said, "So…" He shook his head and replied, "Well, what have you been referring me as?" I shook my head as I answered, "Nothing, really?" he now raised his eyebrows at me and asked, "So in your mind you haven't given me a nickname?" I didn't say anything for that. He said, "So you have…okay, it's Derek. Derek Hale and you are?" I looked over at him as he held up his hand. I placed my cold hand in his and he slightly flinched from the cold as I said, "I go by Ash. So it's Ash Swan." He asked, "Why do you go by Ash? Is your name Ashley?" I wrinkled my nose and said, "I hate that name its so…girly. It's not my name. My mom had this thing for Italy when my sister and I were born apparently. So she named me Pia, as my first name. Dad chose Ashton; he is the only sane one. So I go by Ash."

Green Eyes-Derek snickered as he asked, "Pia?" I rolled my eyes and looked down at my one hand and then I noticed he still had my other one in his own. I slowly pulled it back until it was with my other one in my lap. I replied, "I don't know what was wrong with her, or still wrong with her. Call me Pia and I'll kill you." He snorted. I rolled my eyes. I looked back out the window as I let my head rest on the glass and look up at the sky, looking at the pretty stars. I wondered how far he had gotten by now, did he receive news from the pack? I decided that I didn't care. He left so why should I care? But that didn't mean I wouldn't.

I sighed and looked down at my lap and grabbed my ring. Billy had given it to me on his son's behalf since at the time his son was in Canada. It was really pretty, it had Quileute carvings on it, and as Billy told me it belonged to Jake's mom. I supposed I should give it back, but I couldn't find it in me to give it back. I pulled it off and held it up to my face as the moonlight shined on it. I twirled it around. I sighed and placed it back on my left ring finger and turned to look out the window and watched the 'Now Exiting Forks' sign pass by.


End file.
